Warning them about the upcoming dangers/Every Monsters they'll face
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends were about to face the monsters in Welcome to Horrorland. Back at HorrorLand, Yuna and her friends were having a great time with Johnathan Chiller. Princess Yuna: You've played a good game of Ogres and Oubliettes, Mr. Chiller. Johnathan Chiller: Thank you, Princess Yuna. Eclipse Smith: Especually Dungeons and Dragons. Sandbar (Human): I know, right? Bubba the Cave Duck: Chiller, Bubba show Chiller pictures. Johnathan Chiller: Alright, Bubba. Show me your pictures please. As he did, He showed his pictures he kept since his cave painting. Bubba the Cave Duck: Bubba home with Skooge, with Bubba is Tootsie. Princess Yuna: Bubba lived with Scrooge McDuck with her pet triceratops, Tootsie. Dipper Pines: Hey, Guys. Isn't it about time we get back for the...? Princess Yuna: (realized) Oh no, I forgot we're supposed to head back home in time for the Nightmare Halloween Night Ceremony! Jimmy Neutron: Leaping laptrons! We have got to head back now or our parents will be worried! Princess Yuna: You're right, Jimmy! Come on! Johnathan Chiller: Well you can't head back now, Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: Why? Johnathan Chiller: Well, once you're all in HorrorLand, you can't get out. Dipper Pines: So, that means we're trapped? Sheen Estevez: What would Ultralord do if he's trapped forever! Carl Wheezer: We're gonna be trapped in HorrorLand now that we're here? Johnathan Chiller: For the time being at least. Princess Yuna: (feeling determined) No, we have to try. Thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Chiller. But we really have to get back in time for my mama's ceremony, I always come in time for her appearance. Johnathan Chiller: So be it, Princess Yuna. Be careful out there, and good luck to you little ones. As Yuna and her friends were about to leave, The Haunted Car blocked their path out of HorrorLand and open its back door. Birthday Bash: What the? Sandbar (Human): What's that Haunted Car doing here? Apple Bloom (Human): Get out of our way, Haunted Car! The Haunted Car: (honking) Ashette: Yak scared now. Young Proudhorn: Get behind me, Ashette! Toby Smith: We gotta get out of here! Eclipse Smith: Run! Ocellus (Human): But where will we go!? Silverstream (Human): Which way is the way we came in!? Gallus (Human): Any ideas!? Mabel Pines: Looks like it wants us to have a ride inside it. Dipper Pines: I don't know, Mabel. Does anyone think that someone is driving it? Princess Yuna: Maybe it's got a remote control. Huey: She's right. So, Let's go for a ride, Guys. Dewey: I'm with ya, Huey. Honker Muddlefoot: Um, Guys. I don't think it's safe. Gosalyn Mallard: Me either. But then, They were both pulled in by Dewey and Huey. Dewey: Don't be such a sissy, Goslayn. What're you and Honker afraid of? Huey: It's an amusement park, Guys. So, At least we'll have fun here. But little did they realize, the Haunted Car was taking them to the monsters they're about to meet. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225